


Four Years

by QueenThayet



Series: Olympics AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, Diver!Arthur, I Don't Even Know, Kind of a lot of smut it turns out, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Olympics AU, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Supposed to be Crack, Swimmer!Eames, Terrible Nicknames, There really is just a ridiculous amount of smut here, adorable nicknames, algae-ridden fart pool, and pining, eventually i sort of wandered into a plot, it turned into feelings, there's some smut in here too, totally not rpf abuse of actual Olympic divers and swimmers, waking up with blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just, I don't even know. Arthur is a diver, Eames is a swimmer. They hooked up at the 2012 London Olympics. They haven't seen each other since. Arthur doesn't want a relationship, he's too focused on getting his gold medal. This was supposed to be crack and fluff and banter. And it turned into feelings and pining and I just don't even know. And I'll probably write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



> Thank you to everyone on the slack chat who has been coming up with lovely wonderful Olympics AU ideas. It's been so much fun! And to IO, who drew super hot Swimmer!Eames and Diver!Arthur. http://involuntaryorange.tumblr.com/image/148575117680
> 
> For Teacuphuman who was having a very rough day today.

“Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Eames,” Arthur smirked as he saw William Eames, the 28 year old British swimmer, leaning outside the American dorm in Rio. 

“Well, darling, I couldn’t catch your attention at the opening ceremony. Were you distracted by the flag bearer from Tonga? He was quite fit, wasn’t he?” Eames moved forward fluidly away from the wall and toward Arthur.

“It’s the Olympic games, Eames, literally everyone here is ‘quite fit’,” Arthur said dryly.

“Mmmm, not as fit as you, kitten,” Eames leered at Arthur. 

“Why are you here, Eames?” Arthur asked flatly. 

Eames raised an eyebrow and then gave Arthur an extended and filthy up and down. Arthur blushed, despite himself. “No, I know, I mean, why are you here waiting for me?”

“Invite me up, darling, and I’ll show you,” Eames waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Arthur did so, despite his better judgment, breathing a sigh of relief when none of his roommates were present. 

“Okay, fine, we’re here--” Arthur started to say before Eames pushed him up against the door, kissing him frantically. Arthur allowed himself to be thoroughly kissed, but pulled back as Eames started shoving his pants down.

“What is going on, Eames?” Arthur demanded. 

“It’s been four fucking years, darling. Do you really have to ask?” Eames panted. 

“It’s been four years since you’ve gotten laid?” Arthur asked skeptically.

“It’s been four years since I’ve gotten laid by you, darling.” Eames resumed his quest to divest Arthur of his pants, mouthing wetly at Arthur’s neck. Arthur ignored the way that Eames avoided his question, setting that aside to discuss after. After all, it was the Olympics. And Eames’ mouth was making it very difficult to focus on anything at all. Eames had succeeded in removing Arthur’s pants and was sliding down Arthur’s body. Once Eames’ mouth was on Arthur’s dick, Arthur gave up any hope of independent though and just let the feelings wash over him. It hadn’t been four years since he’d had sex, but it had been a good year since anyone but him had touched his dick, and probably two since he’d had a blowjob. And Eames was good. _The best,_ his brain filled in. His mouth looked perfect stretched out around Arthur’s hard cock. Arthur felt his hand reach up and grab Eames’ hair, running his fingers through it, petting him really, trying to show his appreciation for the truly amazing things Eames was doing with his tongue. 

Far too soon, Arthur gasped out “Eames, I’m going to...” Instead of pulling off, Eames grabbed Arthur’s ass, pushing his cock all the way down his throat, and swallowing around it as Arthur came in hot spurts. “Fuuuuuck,” Arthur groaned, as Eames stood up, wiping his mouth. “Just let me... give me a second,” he motions that he will reciprocate.

Eames returned to rubbing up against him, kissing his neck, biting his ears. “Just a little help here, love, and I’m good.” Arthur shoved his hand down Eames’ pants, grabbing his cock awkwardly, but it didn’t matter. Two more thrusts and Eames came hard, making a mess of his pants and Arthur’s hand.       

“Christ, all that from just sucking my dick?” Arthur said amazed, and still a bit out of it.

“Mmmm, four years, darling,” Eames continued kissing him, working on taking off his own ruined clothing while moving Arthur in the direction of a bed. 

“Why do you keep saying four years?” Arthur mumbled. 

“Because it’s been four years since London. Four years since you let me see you. Four years since I’ve gotten to suck your cock.” Eames pushed Arthur down on a bed, continuing to strip them both. 

“Fuck, I came in your mouth, you let me come in your mouth.” Arthur sat straight up on the bed. “Why did you let me come in your mouth?” he half shouted at Eames. 

“Darling,” Eames said, patiently, “This is not the first time you’ve come in my mouth.” 

“But we had talked. We knew each other’s test results. We weren’t in a country rampant with a virus that can be spread by mosquitos and sex. Fuck!” Arthur started to move off the bed.

“Arthur, darling, you’re overreacting. Do you have new test results you need to share with me? I wasn’t under the impression that you’d been out slutting it up. I took on the risk with that. Even if I hadn’t, it’s been _four years_ , Arthur.” Eames glared back at Arthur, pinning him to the bed. “Why are you so angry about this?”

“I’m allowed to be fucking angry!” Arthur shouted. “We just had unprotected sex! There is a reason they’re passing out condoms everywhere!” 

“Pet, I didn’t say you weren’t allowed to be angry. But I don’t understand why you’re so angry. We didn’t do anything we haven’t done dozens of times before. And yes, it was a little bit of a risk, but on my end. So I’ll ask again: Why are you so angry?” 

“Fuck. I don’t know.” Arthur slumped back slightly. “Because you make me lose control. Because I stop thinking around you.” 

“Please know that the feeling is entirely mutual.” 

“How do you know I wasn’t ‘slutting it up?’” 

“Darling, you wouldn’t even consider letting me come out to see you because you ‘needed to focus on training,’ I highly doubt that you were making time to sleep with other people.”

“I did a little though. I mean - I wasn’t celibate for four years. We didn’t make any promises.” 

“Yes, I know darling. You were very clear on the ‘no promises’ rule.” Eames said, curling up against Arthur. “Shall we do this conversation now then?” 

“Might as well.” Arthur started running his hand through Eames’s short hair, remembering how much he liked it. “It was just a couple times. At diving meets. To take the edge off, y’know?”

“Colour me surprised,” Eames grinned and nuzzled into Arthur’s chest “Please tell me you got off with Tom Daley.”

Arthur laughed. “Ah, so you have a type, Mr. Eames. No, sadly, I did not encounter the delectable Mr. Daley when he was still single. You?” 

Eames sighed “No. Of course, he’s engaged now. He apparently is able to have a relationship and focus on his training.”

“Well Tom Daley is a prodigy. And he’s only 22. And at his third Olympics. And probably has several more after this. This is probably my last Olympics. I want gold.” 

“Darling, you’re only 27. Don’t you think it’s a bit early to planning your retirement?” 

“You’re 28. In a sport where they’re talking about how old Michael Phelps is at 31. Do you think you’ll be back in 4 years?”

“I don’t know. I’m not ready to quit. I don’t usually plan that far in advance. I only worked so hard to get to this Olympics because I wanted to see you. I have enough medals.”

Arthur glared at Eames. “That’s because you’re in a sport where you can win multiple medals each year. I have three. None of them gold. I can get, at most two medals at each Olympics.” 

“You could get more if you did synchronized,” Eames cut in. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that, because I was still planning on having more sex with you tonight.” 

“I got silver on the 3m in 2008. I got bronze on the 3m and silver on the 10m in 2012. I’m entered in both events this year again. This is my last chance for gold. You know that. I told you that four years ago. This is important to me.” 

“Darling, I know this. You know that I know this. You have made yourself eminently clear on the subject of gold medals and attachments and relationships. And yet, I am still here, sucking your cock like I need it to live. And I have the most immense faith in you. But you mentioned more sex tonight, and I would desperately like to get to that.” Eames began running his hands up and down Arthur’s naked body. 

“No, wait, we didn’t finish. So yeah, I’m clean. You?” 

“Yes, I’m clean darling. Yes, I have condoms and lube. It’s been a while for me, so take your time, love.” 

“How long?” Arthur said, bending down to dig a condom and lube packet out of the pocket of Eames’ pants on the floor.

“Four years.” Eames said quietly.

“Why?” 

“No one was you.”

“Eames...” Arthur trails off.

“Don’t think about it now, darling, just fuck me, please. I’ve missed you so much.” Arthur set aside his concerns, and did as he was asked.

Afterward, after they had cleaned up and Arthur was snuggled up against Eames’ broad swimmer’s chest, Arthur asked, “Four years with no one?”

“You make it sound like you don’t believe I can go four years without sex.” 

“No, I mean, I just, I didn’t realize...” 

“You made yourself very clear that you did not have time for a relationship. I made choice with full information, darling. I wasn’t pining. I was just... waiting. Worth it.” 

“Mmm, I hope so. Are you staying?” 

“Sorry, pet. I have a race tomorrow. I should probably head back to mine.”

“Oh,” Arthur seemed disappointed. “But why did you bottom if you have a race tomorrow?”

“Four years, Arthur, four years since I’ve had the joy of your cock in my arse. I could have a race tonight and I still would have done it. I told you, I have all the medals I need. I’m here for you, darling. You told me you would see me again in Rio, so I am here. I will race tomorrow and then I will find you after and we will have dinner and amazing sex and it will be wonderful.” Eames kissed Arthur’s forehead, holding his head in his hands, not wanting to let go. 

“See you tomorrow then?” Arthur said

“Of course, now give me a kiss for luck.” Eames bent down and accepted Arthur’s kiss.

"Luck." 

"Thanks love. I'll see you tomorrow after my race."


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames does well in his heat. Very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy banter I wrote this morning.

Eames won his heat, qualifying for the semi-final in Men’s 100m breaststroke. Not only did he win his heat, he set a world record and an Olympic record. In fact, he swam the best that Arthur had ever seen. Of course Arthur watched. Eames had said to meet him after, so of course Arthur went to the heat. 

“Eames, that was amazing! Why didn’t you tell me you’d gotten so good? You made it sound last night like you barely made the team.” Arthur greeted him with a hug.

“I hadn’t. I mean, I didn’t,” Eames panted, still out of breath from his swim. “I’ve never gone that fast before.”

Arthur looked confused, but he was pushed out of the way by reporters, wanting to interview Eames.

“And here we are with William Eames, the surprise British swimming sensation who just set a new world and Olympic record with his 100m breaststroke! Tell us, did you expect to set a new record today?” 

“Uh, no, I just wanted to swim my best... I didn’t realize how fast I’d gone until I was done.” Eames breathed hard between sentences. 

“You’ve been a consistent presence at the Olympics since 2008 in Beijing, but you’ve never been the top of the field. Did you come here determined to win gold?”

“Uh, no” Eames repeated, “I just wanted to come do well for Britain and swim my best.” 

“Well thanks for talking to us and we’ll see you at the semi-finals!” 

Eames gratefully retreated back to the locker room, trailed suspiciously by Arthur. 

“You really haven’t been increasing your training? You don’t normally get surprises like this in swimming.” 

“Darling, I assure you, I’ve been doing nothing differently. My plan was to come to the Olympics and have fun, not to set records,” Eames kept talking as he pulled down his swimsuit and stepped into the shower. 

Arthur frowned, “The Olympics isn’t for fun, it’s for setting records and winning medals. You should always be trying to do your best.” 

“No, that’s what the Olympics is for you, darling,” Eames called over the sound of the shower. He scrubbed himself quickly and perfunctorily, just to get the chlorine off. “I told you why I was here last night.”

Arthur frowned harder, not quite sure how to process Eames’s breezy attitude with his world record setting performance. He still wasn’t sure what to do with Eames’ declaration that he was only at this Olympics to see Arthur. Eames emerged dripping wet and naked from the shower. He dropped a quick kiss on Arthur’s frown. “Hand us a towel, love?” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, giving Eames an extended ogle this time, before handing him the requested towel.

Eames dried off quickly and pulled on a tracksuit. “Shall we get some dinner, pet? I’m starving.” 

“Unsurprising, given that performance. Did you want to celebrate?” Arthur smiled. 

“Mmm, yes, but I figured we’d eat first before the celebration,” Eames waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Cad. That’s not what I meant,” Arthur lightly whacked Eames on the shoulder. 

“Yes, but that’s what _I_ meant,” Eames responded with another eyebrow waggle.

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“That’s because I’m dying of starvation. Let’s just grab something from the caf and go back to mine.”


	3. Unexpected cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of day 2 of the Olympics. What happened after the banter. Hint: it's sex. Arthur continues to deflect his feelings with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minor appearance by Andrew Willis of Team GB. Not meant to reflect anything about the actual Andrew Willis.

Eames flirted with Arthur relentlessly through dinner, in between shoveling food into his mouth.

“How can you stand to eat that much?” Arthur asked, having finished his much smaller meal already. 

“Have to, love. Training burns so many calories I’d waste away otherwise, and then I wouldn’t be able to have dessert,” Eames said in between bites, leering at Arthur. 

“That’s not nearly as sexy as you think it is,” Arthur said, huffing a little laugh, “Especially with mustard on the side of your mouth.” He leaned over and used his thumb to wipe the mustard off. Eames reached up and held his hand still while he sucked Arthur’s thumb into his mouth, ostensibly to lick the mustard off of it. Arthur stared, transfixed by the sight and feel of Eames’ mouth wrapped around his thumb. Eames’ mouth remained one of the most indecent and gorgeous things Arthur had ever seen, and Arthur very urgently needed it wrapped another part of his anatomy.

“We should,” Arthur started, his voice breathier than he had intended, “we should go. Now.” 

Eames released his thumb with an obscene pop, and hurried to stand up, pulling Arthur behind him in the direction of the British dorm.

Once they’d arrived, Arthur was the one shoving Eames against the door this time, not even checking to see if the room was empty. Arthur shoved his tongue into Eames’ mouth, grinding his pelvis against Eames’, both their cocks rock hard already. “Jesus, your mouth,” Arthur muttered before sucking Eames’ lower lip into his own mouth, worrying it with his teeth. Eames’ moan went straight to Arthur’s cock. 

Eames responded by trying to shove Arthur’s pants down, while still kissing him frantically. Finally, he gave up and dropped to his knees, shoved the troublesome garment down and engulfed Arthur’s cock. It was wet and messy and desperate, without any of Eames’ usual tricks, and Arthur found himself on the verge of coming in an embarrassingly short time. “Fucking Christ, how do you do this to me,” Arthur growled, grabbing Eames’ hair to hold him still. Eames smirked, looking like the cat who had gotten the cream, and then sucked hard, pulling Arthur’s orgasm out of him and swallowing it down. 

Arthur groaned, leaning his head against the door and loosening his grip on Eames’ hair. “How do you _do_ that to me?” he demanded again.

“Pure sexual chemistry, love,” Eames said hoarsely. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, darling?” he motioned toward his own tented track bottoms. 

“What if I do mind?” Arthur responded wickedly. “What if I had wanted to fuck you again tonight. What if I want you to have to wait until I’m hard enough to fuck your world record setting ass. What if I don’t want you do come until you’re stretched wide around my cock and begging for it.” 

Eames shuddered and leaned the back of his head against the door. “I’d say you might be out of luck, darling, because I just came in my pants,” he said raggedly, a wet stain showing slightly against the dark blue of his track pants. “But please do not let that dissuade you from fucking me again tonight. There is literally nothing I would like more than to be sitting on your cock and begging you to fuck me.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you deserve it, after what you just did? Sucking me off and then coming in your pants?”

“Well, I did set a world record today...” Eames smiled slightly, turning on his puppy dog eyes.

“Get naked and get on the bed,” Arthur ordered. He opened the door enough to put a swim cap over the knob and then locked the door behind him.

Eames had eagerly obeyed his orders and was rummaging in the bedside table for lube and a condom. Arthur kicked his pants off the rest of the way and approached the bed slowly as he removed the rest of his clothes. His cock was already hardening at the sight of Eames’ naked muscular body. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole, you know that?” Arthur said conversationally. 

“Of course, darling. Was there something in particular you’re referring to?” Eames said easily, focused on trying to open the lube packet, which didn’t want to tear. He struggled for another few seconds before Arthur snapped, “Give it here.” Arthur tore it open with his teeth and then lubed up his fingers before roughly pushing two into Eames. 

“Fuck, darling.” Eames gasped at the sudden intrusion. 

“That’s the idea, Mr. Eames.” Arthur said, scissoring his fingers to stretch Eames out.

“Is this because I came in my pants, or have I committed some other transgression?” Eames asked, his eyes watering slightly.

“You wait for me yesterday and tell me you haven’t had sex with anyone in four years because you’ve been fucking waiting for me, you make me come twice, and then you set a fucking world record in a fucking _heat_. It wasn’t even a medal race, you asshole,” Arthur said viciously, adding a third finger.

“Darling, I fail to see the problem here,” Eames gasped as Arthur’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“You just make me so furious,” Arthur said, not explaining at all. He pulled his fingers out and then opened the condom and rolled it over his renewed erection, slicking himself with lube. He shoved his cock into Eames in one swift movement, wrenching a cry out of Eames. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so angry before,” he said, digging his fingers into Eames’ hips hard enough to bruise. 

“Arthur, love, hate me if you want, just fuck me, please fuck me,” Eames begged, pushing back against Arthur’s cock. Arthur complied, setting a punishing pace, fucking Eames as if he could rid himself of his feelings by being as rough and hard as possible. Arthur bit the side of his cheek, as that thought appeared, unbidden. Not feelings, he didn’t have _feelings_ for Eames. He didn’t have feelings for anyone. He focused instead on Eames’ strapping ass in front of him, swallowing his cock as gorgeously as Eames’ mouth had earlier. 

“You’re such a slut for me, you want my cock in your mouth and your ass every night,” Arthur groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching.

“I’ll be anything you want, Darling, I just want you, I want you, fuck me, Arthur, fuck me,” Eames babbled, begging. 

“God, you’re so fucking perfect, stretched around my cock, so tight, begging for me. A fucking world record setting swimmer and you’re on your hands and knees begging for my cock. So fucking perfect, Eames, such a perfect cock slut for me. Fucking Christ I can’t stand you.” Arthur collapsed on Eames’ back as his orgasm exploded out of him. Eames followed him almost immediately, pumping his cock twice before he came with a whimper, falling down to the bed. 

Eames took a minute to catch his breath, and then tapped Arthur. “Okay, love, off.” Arthur groaned and pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it toward the trashcan. Arthur collapsed back onto the bed, trying to find room for two athletes in a twin bed. Eames wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up, ignoring the wet spot under his back. After two orgasms, Arthur was willing to be cuddled. 

Apparently they fell asleep, the exertion of the day catching up with them, because they woke up to someone pounding on the door. “Eames! Eames!” More knocking. “Eames are you even in there?” The rattle of keys. “Fuck it, I’m coming in. You can’t sexile me all night, Eames.” 

“Wait, hold on, don’t open the door” Eames jumped up, tossing a blanket over Arthur and grabbing a pair of shorts from his dresser to pull on quickly. He walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it slightly. “Sorry Andy, we fell asleep.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s midnight and that sodding swim cap has been on your door for four fucking hours.” 

“Okay, give us a minute,” Eames said, going to close the door. Andrew stopped him.

“It’s just Arthur, right, mate? It’s fine. I don’t care. I just want to go to bed.” 

Arthur, who was now awake enough to process the exchange, blushed. He’d met Andrew at the 2012 games when he’d first gotten together with Eames. Apparently he’d made an impression. He was too exhausted to be properly embarrassed though. He could deal with that in the morning. 

“It’s fine, come in. Sorry Andy,” Arthur mumbled from the bed. “Eames, don’t forget to set an alarm.” 

Eames held the door open, letting Andrew in. Andrew grinned at Arthur. “Nicely done, mate. Twice in two days.” Arthur made a grumbly noise and curled up in Eames’ bed. Eames snagged a towel to put down before sliding back into bed, curling up around Arthur.


	4. Magic Semen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames continues to have a remarkable Olympics. Arthur starts getting comfortable. More sex. Eames has theories about his unexpected success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much entirely due to the conversations we've had in the watch party chat.

It was surprisingly easy to fall back into their pattern from London. They ate together. They watched each other practice and compete. They had mind-blowing sex. It was wonderful. It was comfortable. It was almost... domestic. Arthur pushed that thought aside. He didn’t do domestic. But maybe he could let himself be a little bit happy.

Eames was swimming better and faster than he ever had before. The final race for the 100m breaststroke was the next day and Eames crushed the competition, winning by over a second, and beating the world and Olympic records he had set the previous day. He then went on to qualify and medal in the 200m breaststroke on Wednesday. He hoisted himself out of the pool, looking shocked at his second place finish, the best he’d ever done on this event. Arthur couldn’t even get to him to congratulate him before he was swamped by reporters.

“We’re here with Williams Eames, the biggest surprise in swimming in Rio. William, what is the secret behind the tremendous speeds we’re seeing from you this Olympics?”

“Um, I just tell myself to swim my best, and apparently my best has gotten better,” Eames panted. 

“Well we’ll see in you in your relay on Friday! Best of luck!” 

Arthur finally got through to see him and gave him a huge hug. “Oh my god, Eames! That was amazing!”

“Oh, pet, I’ll get you... okay, well now we’re both soaking wet. Showers then?” Arthur followed Eames into the locker room and watched with unabashed admiration as Eames stripped down and rinsed the chlorine off quickly. “I think I’ve got extra kit in my bag if you want to change out of those wet --,” Eames started to say to Arthur. He stopped when he turned around and saw Arthur already naked entering the shower. 

“Darling,” Eames hissed “We’re not exactly alone in here!” He nodded his head toward the other side of the locker room where several of the other racers were in various stages of cleaning up. 

“Then you’d better keep quiet,” Arthur whispered against his ear, before reaching down for Eames’ rapidly hardening cock. Eames’ bit his lip, trying to follow the instruction to keep quiet. Arthur saw his struggle and covered his mouth with his own. Eames blindly reached for Arthur’s cock, which was bumping against his leg. Arthur responded by moving to push his cock against Eames’, wrapping his hand loosely around both of them. Eames pushed Arthur up against the wall of the shower, rutting frantically against him, kissing his mouth desperately. Arthur kissed back with equal ferocity, his tongue delving deeply to capture Eames’ mouth. Arthur’s grip tightened around their cocks as he felt his own climax approaching. He whimpered slightly into Eames’ mouth, drowned out by Eames deep groan as he came. Eames leaned his forehead against Arthur’s, breathing heavily as the water rinsed them clean. 

“Oh Arthur, you’re going to be the death of me,” Eames whispered.

“None of that now,” Arthur said, pushing Eames off of him slightly, giving him a quick kiss. “You have to get dressed and go to your medal ceremony. And then I have plans for you.” 

Eames got dressed and went out to accept his silver medal. He smiled broadly, shaking hands with the other winners. Once he got off the podium, Arthur practically dragged him back to his room. 

“As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, love, I need to eat something first,” Eames protested. 

“I have procured food,” Arthur said. “It should be here any...” He stopped as a small dark haired woman walked up bearing a pizza box. “Ah, here it is. Thanks, Ari,” he said.

“No problem,” she responded. “But you still owe me,” she grinned. “Have fun tonight, boys, stay safe. They didn’t allocate 42 condoms for each athlete for no reason.”

Arthur blushed, but just waved her off, unlocking his door. She walked off after shooting them a wink and finger guns. Arthur gestured for Eames to precede him into the room. Eames walked in and collapsed into a chair. Arthur handed him a bottle of water and dished out the pizza before taking a seat on the edge of his bed. They sat quietly and ate for a few minutes before Arthur finally asked: “Okay, I seriously have to know. What is it that you’re doing to get those incredible speeds?”

“Darling, I know you don’t want to believe me, but I haven’t changed anything. Honestly, it’s almost the same as the last Olympics.” Eames stopped and thought for a second. “Except for you. I’m pretty sure I had finished all of my events last Olympics before I finally succeeding in seducing you.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Seducing me? I’m not sure that’s how I remember it happening.” 

“Details details,” Eames waived the pizza in his hand dismissively. “Anyway, I’ve given you a blowjob the night before each of my races. So I think the difference is you, darling.” 

Arthur stopped and stared at Eames. “Are you seriously saying you think you’re swimming faster because you’re giving me blowjobs?” 

Eames nodded seriously. “I think you have magic semen, darling.” 

“That is disgusting. And kind of insane.” 

“It’s the only thing I can think of that’s different. There’s no reason that my times should be so much better this Olympics than last. Or so much better from training last week, for that matter. I wasn’t even supposed to be a contender for this race, let alone win silver. I suppose it could be that you’re fucking me the night before my races. So maybe it’s your magic cock?” 

“You’re entirely ridiculous.” 

“Perhaps. But just in case...” Eames set down the rest of his pizza and launched himself at Arthur, pushing him down onto the bed. Arthur laughed as his water bottle got knocked over. Eames kissed him messily and quickly before sliding down between Arthur’s legs, pulling the loose track pants down. He mouthed at Arthur’s still soft dick, licking it from root to tip before he filled his mouth. Arthur moaned as he hardened quickly at the attention. Eames pulled back to just the head, his tongue lapping up the fluid leaking from the tip.

“Jesus,” Arthur gasped, as he ran his fingers through Eames’ still wet hair. “How are you so insatiable?”

“Missed you, missed this,” Eames pulled off long enough to mumble an answer before taking Arthur deep into his throat, swallowing around him. The feeling of Eames’ mouth and throat clenching around him almost undid him. 

“Eames, Eames,” Arthur tried to signal his imminent orgasm. Instead of doubling down, Eames eased up, pulling back and slowly taking him back in. After doing that twice more, he pulled off entirely and mouthed at Arthur’s balls, sucking them into his mouth one at a time. At this point, Arthur was taut with desire, balanced on the edge of his climax. 

“Please...” he gasped. 

“Will you beg for me, darling?” Eames gave him a wicked smile as Arthur looked helplessly down at him. 

“Please, I’m so close, please, God, Eames, your mouth, please,” Arthur begged, willing to say anything just to get Eames’ mouth back on his cock. 

Eames acquiesced, letting Arthur’s dick breach his lips, making sure Arthur watched as Eames’ lips stretched around him. Arthur loved Eames’ lips, especially when they were stretched around his cock, red and swollen and wet. That sight, combined with the feeling of Eames’ hot, wet, mouth pushed Arthur over the edge. He came hard, flooding Eames’ mouth. Eames pulled up and kissed Arthur, hard, filling his mouth with his own spend. Arthur swallowed, making a face.

“Just in case you really do have magic semen, darling,” Eames said, pulling his own pants and shirt off as he climbed up into Arthur’s bed. 

“You’re disgusting,” Arthur said fondly, pulling his own clothes the rest of the way off. “C’mere,” he said, reaching for Eames’ neglected erection, rolling over on top of Eames and giving him another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames wins another medal, people become suspicious at his phenomenal performance this Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot! OMG! Also I know pretty much nothing about how the IOC deals with allegations of doping, and I was too lazy to go look it up, so... ::waves hands:: nothing to see here, look at all the banter.

Eames ran to embrace his teammates as their last swimmer touched the wall. They had won the silver in their relay!

“I’m here with Team Great Britain, who are having a phenomenal Olympics! How do you feel about your performance in this relay today?”

  
“Well, we knew that getting gold would be a long shot against the Americans. I think we all swam our best and we did Britain proud,” Scott Duncan answered.

“William, you’ve been having an especially good time this Olympics! How do you feel about getting a second silver medal to round out your time this four years? Did you expect to medal in every event this year?” The reporter asked Eames.

“Um, I mean, I feel bloody fantastic, excuse me. I didn’t expect to medal in anything, you can’t think about that when you’re swimming. I just had to go out there and do my best, and that’s what I did,” Eames said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

“What do you have to say to the allegations that you’ve been using performance-enhancing drugs to boost your performance for this Olympics?” The reporter asked, more seriously.

“I’m sorry, what?” Eames asked, stunned.

“You’ve heard that an official allegation of doping was filed after the heats yesterday?”

“Uh, no, I hadn’t. And it’s certainly not true. I have never used performance-enhancing drugs, and I am confident that any testing will unequivocally show that.” Eames said firmly.

“Team GB doesn’t dope,” Guy said patting Eames on the back. “We’re behind Eamesy here.” 

“Well congratulations on your silver medal,” The reporter said, walking off to talk to the bronze winners. 

“Thanks, lads,” Eames said, drawing his team in for another hug. “Sorry about that.” 

“Hey, no need to apologize, you helped us get the silver in this, and you got two other medals for Britain. We know you’re clean,” Scott responded. 

“I think your boy’s waiting for you” Chris nudged him, and nodded over in Arthur’s direction. 

Eames walked up to Arthur, who wrapped his arms around Eames. “Congratulations” he murmured into Eames’ shoulder. 

“Thank you, darling.”

“I’m so sorry, Eames. You shouldn’t have to have doping allegations coloring your games.”

“Are you suggesting that you actually think your magic semen is responsible for my enhanced performance, darling?” Eames teased gently. 

“No, of course not.” Arthur said scowling. 

“It’s fine, Arthur. I haven’t been doping. Last I checked, jizz wasn’t on the list of banned substances. They’ll do their tests, I’ll come up clean, it will be fine.”

“I know, but, your performance is all you, you should be able to bask in your laurels.” 

“Hmmm, I’d rather bask in _your_ laurels,” Eames said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Arthur.

“That doesn’t even mean anything,” Arthur said, grumbling, but smiling slightly despite himself.

Eames leaned over and kissed Arthur’s left dimple. “Yes, but would you like it to mean something?” he flirted. 

Arthur pulled back abruptly, as an official tapped on Eames’ arm. “Mr. Eames, I’m going to need you to come with us so we can run some tests.”

Eames sighed. “Yeah, okay.” He leaned forward to give Arthur quick kiss. “I’ll see you in a bit, pet. Dinner after?” 

“Of course. I’ll meet you at your dorm.” Arthur accepted the kiss and then watched as Eames walked off with the Olympic officials to clear his name.


	6. The Green Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur complains about the green diving pool. Eames gets interrogated about his suspected doping, Everything turns out to be okay. Banter and flirting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kenopsia and chasingriver for doing writing sprints with me so I could finish this today!

“Oh my god, have you seen what happened to the diving pool?” Arthur asked as soon as he saw Eames sitting in the cafeteria. Eames had spent the morning in meetings with the IOC and his coach, after being commandeered for the rest of the previous day. They hadn’t gotten to go to dinner. Arthur hadn’t seen Eames before he went to go practice that morning.

“Darling, I haven’t seen anything in ages.” Eames eyes and voice were tired. “I thought winning medals was supposed to be a good thing.” 

Arthur hugged Eames tightly. “It _is_ a good thing. And you’re amazing. Why did it all take so long? Didn’t they just need your blood and urine to test?” 

“Oh no, they also wanted to interrogate me about how someone my age could get so unexpectedly fast. It’s not like I’m ancient! I’m 28! Phelps is 31 and he seems to keep getting faster. But no one is interrogating him,” Eames said bitterly.

“So did you tell them about my magic semen?” Arthur asked dryly. Eames stared at Arthur for a second before bursting out laughing. 

“Oh god, can you imagine?” Eames chortled. 

“Do you think they would believe you, or just think you were nuts?” 

“I think they’d need a sample to test for performance enhancing qualities” Eames said, trying to keep a straight face. 

“I’m not sure it matters, semen’s not a banned substance, even if it is magic.” Arthur said with faux seriousness. 

Eames laughed before wiping his face with his hand. “I needed a good laugh after being stuck with boring officials all evening and all morning. Okay, now what happened to the diving pool, darling?” 

“It’s green.” 

“Like someone dumped dye in it?”

“No, like they let enough algae grow in it such that it turned green,” Arthur said tartly. 

“That’s horrible, can we go see?” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yes, darling, schadenfreude is a wonderful thing. I desperately want to see your green pool.”

“It’s completely gross. It smells like a fart.” 

“Well now we _have_ to go,” Eames insisted, standing up. 

They walked over to diving pool, where divers were still practicing. It had attracted quite a crowd for a practice slot. Photographers were taking pictures of the green pool. 

“That is disgusting,” Eames said. 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s how I described it, dearest.” Arthur responded. 

“Dearest?” 

“I was trying out the pet name thing. I don’t think that one worked.” 

“Not my favorite, but I appreciate the effort,” Eames smiled winningly at Arthur. Arthur smiled back at him, suddenly feeling slightly shy. It wasn’t like him to use pet names. He still couldn’t believe he let Eames call him all those ridiculous things. 

“So is that even safe to swim in?” Eames asked. 

“Yes, probably. It’s just incredibly gross. They’d better have it fixed before diving starts,” Arthur said fiercely. 

“Do they know what caused it?” 

“Apparently someone though it would be a good idea to dump a bunch of hydrogen peroxide into the chlorinated pool.” 

“And that’s.... bad?” Eames asked. 

“Yes, the chemical reaction throws off the acidity and it ends up at a pH that encourages algae growth,” Arthur said authoritatively. Eames looked blank. “Yes, that’s bad.” Arthur sighed. 

“Darling, have I mentioned how hot it is that you know everything?” Eames said, pulling Arthur closer to him. 

“I don’t know everything,” Arthur protested, although he allowed himself to be pulled up into Eames’ arms. 

“So how’re they going to fix it?” Eames asked. 

“More chlorine and filtering.” 

“Well, at least you don’t dive until Monday?” 

“Yeah, but Ari has prelims today and it’s still disgusting. Can we head out, I’m really regretting being here after eating.” Arthur looked nauseated. 

“Absolutely. I have very different plans for you today,” Eames leered. 

“Ugh, save it for when we’re away from this smell.” 

Eames and Arthur walked back to Eames’ dorm. With the swimming events ending, many of the other swimmers had moved out and were heading back home already. They saw the British Swim coach waiting for Eames in the common room. 

“Are they hauling me back in for more questioning?” Eames looked exasperated at the thought of spending more time with Olympics officials, especially when he could be spending time with Arthur. 

“Nope, your initial tests look good. They’ll have to be sent out for more exact testing, but I’m not worried about that.” The coach gave Eames a direct look. “I’m safe to assume you’re not worried about that either, Eames, right?” 

“Right. You know me, I never cared enough about the medals to bother breaking the rules.” Eames joked. 

“Hmm, yes, I know. It’s a wonder that you keep making the team,” he turned to address Arthur “It seems like some of your determination has rubbed off on him. Thanks for that.” 

“That’s not the only thing that he’s rubbed off on me,” Eames said wickedly. Arthur blushed beet red. 

“Jesus Christ, Eames,” he choked out. 

“Nothing I haven’t heard before,” the coach waved his hand dismissively, “I’ve been at this game for longer than you’ve been alive, lad. I know what it’s like in the village. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. And hey, your swims are all done, so you can go ahead and enjoy yourself.” The coach slapped Eames on the back and walked out of the house. 

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Arthur looked at Eames with a raised eyebrow. 

“If you think it means that my coach just told me it was okay to get fucked, then yes,” Eames said. 

“I mean, I certainly hope it’s okay, because I’ve been fucking you for a week. Why did he say it was okay now that your swims are done?” Arthur looked at Eames suspiciously. “Are you not supposed to have sex before your races?” 

“It’s been suggested that bottoming before a race isn’t the best idea...” Eames said, actually looking slightly embarrassed, as if he thinks Arthur is going to tattle on him. 

“Eames. Just to be clear. Your coach has told you not to bottom before your races. Not only have you been explicitly disobeying that instruction, but you’ve been swimming faster than ever?” Arthur asked carefully.

“Yeeeeeesss,” Eames responded. Arthur burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, Eames. Can you imagine if you told him? Or anyone else? What’s the secret to my success, oh, just getting a cock up my ass every night before my races.” 

“Well, I’d probably say arse, darling,” Eames joined in Arthur’s laughter. 

“Not that I approve of your lackadaisical approach to races, but it’s rather flattering that you’d rather have my cock up your ass, sorry, your _arse_ , than win.” 

“Ah, but I got your cock up my arse _and_ won,” Eames corrected, grinning and grabbing Arthur’s ass to pull him against him. “And you should be flattered. Your cock is amazing. I’d rather have that then any amount of gold medals.” 

“Well, luckily, you’ve got your gold medals, and it looks like you’ll get to keep them. And if we move this upstairs, you can have my cock as well.” Arthur ground his hips as the aforementioned body part started paying attention to the proceedings. 

“By all means, darling. After you,” Eames motioned for Arthur to go up the stairs. Arthur pulled Eames up behind him.


	7. Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has his preliminary dives for the 3m springboard. Eames helps. Also wind, banter, and spreadsheets.

The morning of his first prelim, Arthur woke up in Eames’ room. Luckily, Eames’ roommate had left already. This was lucky because Arthur woke up to Eames very slowly, but very diligently sucking his cock. He couldn’t identify the sensations at first as he felt himself drifting out of sleep; it just felt nice, and warm, and good, very good. He woke the rest of the way and ran his fingers through Eames’ hair as he stretched a little bit.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Arthur murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. Eames hummed his agreement, the vibrations waking his cock up the rest of the way. Eames pulled back, before swallowing him fully. Up and down, stopping to lick around the head, his tongue circling Arthur’s cock. Eames continued his slow and deliberate blowjob until Arthur was teetering on the edge. The sensations were relentless, but also not quite enough to push him over. “Please,” Arthur whispered, desperate for his release. Eames smirked around his cock, making eye contact with Arthur, and then very slowly pulled up to the tip of his cock, releasing it with a ‘pop,’ before slowly, so deliciously slowly, stretching his lips out over Arthur’s cock again, pushing it back in, down the back of his throat. Still keeping eye contact, Eames swallowed around Arthur’s cock, his throat muscles squeezing around it. Arthur came suddenly without a proper warning, but Eames just swallowed around him, milking the last of his orgasm out of him. 

Arthur leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Dear god, that was amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked it, darling, but you can just call me Eames,” Eames teased as he moved back up Arthur’s body, both of them squeezed into Eames’ twin bed. 

“Shut up,” Arthur said fondly. “What did I do to deserve that wake up?” 

“You have prelims today,” Eames said, nuzzling against Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s body stiffened suddenly. How had he forgotten what day it was? “Not this, darling, not after I got you all relaxed already. How are you ever going to dive properly if you’re all locked up?” 

Arthur willed his muscles to unclench. “Yes, right.” 

Eames mouthed little kisses against his neck and along his jawline, before moving up to murmur in his ear “That’s better. Now, we’ll get you some breakfast, and then get you stretched out, and then we’ll get you on your way.” 

Arthur felt himself relax more. Eames was taking care of him. Eames knew what he needed. Eames, who he hadn’t been with since London, who waited for him for four years. He felt a coil of warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the orgasm he’d just had. He turned his head to kiss Eames properly. 

“Don’t forget to add this to your spreadsheet, love,” Eames said, smiling. “Woke up to blowjob.” 

“I never should have shown you my spreadsheets,” Arthur grumbled 

“Mmmm, your spreadsheets are my third favorite thing you’ve shown me.” Eames dropped soft kisses against Arthur’s lips. “Your arse and your cock are my first and second, in case you were wondering.” 

“I wasn’t,” Arthur said dryly. He felt his dimples showing despite himself.

“So, breakfast. What does your delightful spreadsheet suggest for that?” Eames asked, sitting up.

“Hard boiled eggs, toast, and coffee,” Arthur responded promptly. 

“So let’s get you down to breakfast, come along, darling,” Eames pulled Arthur up off the bed after him.

***

Arthur was stretching out before third dive. The wind was terrible. He was used to practicing outside, Dom, the US diving coach insisted, but this wind was brutal. He thought he heard someone say it was 46mph, and Arthur would believe it. It was resulting in all sorts of unpredictable results. Excellent divers were overcompensating for the wind and screwing up their entrances. Or the wind was pushing them in unexpected directions. A Russian diver had just gotten caught by the wind in the air and ended up hitting the board. Arthur’s nightmare. His first two dives had been okay, but this was the most difficult of his program. Finally, it was his turn. 

He climbed up the ladder to the springboard. He walked out, felt the wind and paused. He raised his arm to signal his desire to wait. He walked to the back of the board to wait for the wind to calm slightly, and allow him to gauge its strength. Then he walked back out and took his dive. He felt the wind pushing him as he jumped on the springboard. He twisted and turned and hit the water. It felt almost perfect. He got out of the water and looked up to find Eames. Eames grinned at him and gave him two thumbs up. He went to warm up and wait for his score. 

He got 8.5s once the two top and bottoms scores were dropped. Thank god! As long as he didn’t fuck up his last three dives, he would be fine. 

***

He didn’t fuck them up. He qualified. He was into the semi-final. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he had failed to qualify for a semi-final in years, but it was always a risk. Even one genuinely bad dive could knock him out of the competition. And the wind had been an uncontrolled variable. Arthur didn’t like that. He only half listened as Dom talked to him about his dives for tomorrow. Mostly he just wanted to find Eames.

When he finally got away, Eames was waiting for him outside the locker room. 

“You could have come in,” Arthur said. 

“Too many people about, darling. It makes locker room sex significantly more risky.” Eames grinned.

“I didn’t mean for that.” Arthur blushed. 

“Pet, you are the most easily embarrassed person I’ve ever had semi-public sex with. Public sex that you’ve initiated every time, I might mention,” Eames raised an eyebrow at Arthur. 

“Yes, well, shut up,” Arthur retorted. He wasn’t embarrassed about having locker room sex, he’d been doing that since he was 16. He was embarrassed because he realized he _hadn’t_ been thinking about locker room sex when he told Eames he could have come in. He just wanted to see Eames. 

“You did a lovely job, but I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that,” Eames said, ignoring Arthur’s failed repartee. 

“I qualified, that was the important thing. I need to go back and update the spreadsheet.” 

“Darling, I know this, why do you think we’re walking back to your room instead of mine?” 

“Oh, right” Arthur looked up. He hadn’t been paying that much attention to where they were going, he was just walking with Eames, following his lead. 

“Anyway, I need you to promise me you’ll never try pole vaulting, petal.” Eames continued as if that statement wasn’t a complete non sequitur. 

“Why exactly would I want to try pole vaulting, dewdrop?” Arthur responded, and making a face as the pet name came out of his mouth. “Nope, I felt it failing as I said it. Why exactly can you call me petal and it’s endearing and if I call you dewdrop I sound mentally unbalanced?” Arthur opened the door to the US dorm, motioning for Eames to go in. 

“It’s my accent, kitten, it makes everything I say sound brilliant. And I don’t know _why_ you’d try pole vaulting, just promise me that you won’t.” Eames climbed the stairs half looking back at Arthur. 

“Okay, why _don’t_ you want me to try pole vaulting?” 

“A pole vaulter just knocked the bar off with his penis. It looked horribly traumatic. I couldn’t possibly let you take that sort of risk.” Eames leered at Arthur’s crotch.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yes, I promise I won’t try pole vaulting.”

“Excellent. Now I think I’d better just check to make sure it’s still safe after hearing that horrible story,” Eames pressed his hand protectively over Arthur’s dick. 

Arthur pulled Eames into his room. “Spreadsheets, remember!”

“You take a seat and work on your spreadsheets. I’ll just be here making sure your cock is happy.” Eames pulled Arthur over to the desk chair and seated himself on the floor below the desk. 

“Eames!” Arthur exclaimed, grinning despite himself. He allowed Eames to pull his track pants down to gain access to his cock. He opened his computer, which already had his dive sheet up. He tried to enter his information, but kept stopping to revel in the soft touches and kisses Eames was pressing against his dick. “You’re distracting me,” Arthur scolded. 

“I’m just being nice,” Eames said. “But I certainly could distract you,” he grinned as he swallowed Arthur down. 

“You are a menace,” Arthur choked out. 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Eames agreed. The vibrations around his cock were intoxicating and he found himself much closer to coming than he should be. 

“Oh god, Eames,” Arthur moaned, twisting his fingers into Eames short hair. Instead of slowing down, Eames began fellating him in earnest. He looked down to see Eames hollow his cheeks as he sucked hard, pulling Arthur’s orgasm out of him. Eames looked immensely pleased with himself as he swallowed. “Unmph,” Arthur said incomprehensibly. He took a moment to breath while Eames wiped his mouth. “Just for that, you’re going to have to wait until I finish my spreadsheet.” 

“I’m being punished for giving you a blowjob?” Eames asked teasingly as he palmed his own hard cock. 

“Hands off,” Arthur ordered, knowing that Eames liked it. Eames grinned accordingly, and placed his hands next to him on the ground. Arthur may have spent a few extra minutes getting his data exactly right. But he made it worth Eames’ wait.


	8. Arthur has been memed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames discovers the Porn or Olympics meme. And they have sex. This is pretty much just banter and porn and no Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn or Olympics meme is here: https://www.buzzfeed.com/mjs538/heres-even-more-accidental-diving-porn-because-it-rocks?utm_term=.ikXwqRKWL#.nqoObwNRA
> 
> Most of the ideas in this chapter were born in the delightful Olympics watch party. :)

“Darling, have you seen this?” Eames called to Arthur, looking at his laptop.

“Given that I don’t know what you’re looking at, I don’t know, but probably not.” Arthur said dryly, stepping out of the bathroom. 

Eames spun the laptop around so that Arthur could see. “You’ve made the Olympics or Porn meme!” 

“What on Earth is that?” Arthur asked, bending down to look at the webpage that Eames had pulled up. It was a series of pictures of divers with their scores covering their speedos, making it look as if they were naked. One of the pictures was of Arthur. “This is—I mean—why would anyone--” Arthur sputtered. 

“It’s flattering, darling, the internet thinks you could be a porn star,” Eames said cheerfully.

  
“I think you’re confusing flattering with humiliating. I’m a medal-winning Olympic diver! That’s significantly better than being a porn star. I would never be a porn star!”

“Of course not, darling. But you could if you _wanted_ to be,” Eames explained patiently. “And divers are the male equivalent of the beach volleyball players. I think some of these speedos might actually be smaller than the bikini bottoms of the beach volleyball players, actually,” Eames peered at the picture of Arthur as if he would be able to deduce the size of his speedo from underneath the score bar. 

“They’re, they’re, they’re... functional!” Arthur stammered. 

“Mmm, that’s what the beach volleyball players say also. But you can’t deny that they’re also dead sexy.” Eames leered at Arthur. 

“I’m not having this conversation with you right now. I need to focus.” Arthur said, trying to change the subject. 

“Ah, so you’re saying you’d like my mouth to be otherwise occupied,” Eames leered harder, if such a thing were even possible. 

“That’s not what I was—I just can’t win today, can I?” Arthur collapsed face down on the bed. 

Eames came over and sat down next to him, running his hands through his hair and then down his back, petting him like a cat. Arthur arched up into the contact, although he managed to resist the urge to purr. “You’re wonderful, kitten. And you will win today. I have the utmost faith in you that you will win today.” 

“How do you know that?” Arthur’s voice was muffled where his head was buried in the blankets.

“Because you’re the best,” Eames said simply. “And you have you spreadsheets to control everything you possibly can. And I’m going to get you off so hard that the only thing you’ll be able to think about is your dives. I’ll drive all of your doubts and worries and thoughts of anything else out of your head.” Eames leaned down over Arthur and began kissing his neck. 

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Arthur hummed. Eames methodically kissed and licked Arthur’s neck, before sinking his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“You’ll leave a mark,” Arthur complained, but didn’t bother moving to stop Eames. 

“Just tell them you’ve been cupping, darling. That’s all the rage with the American swim team right now, innit?” Eames continued his deliberate assault on the right side of Arthur’s neck, making sure that the bruise he was creating was highly visible. 

“I think, mmmmmm, I think people can tell the difference between a hickey and cupping,” Arthur said breathily.

“See, the fact that you’re still thinking at all suggests that I’m not doing my job properly,” Eames nuzzled beneath Arthur’s ear. 

“Well, far be it for me to stand between a man and his work,” Arthur said his voice thick with amusement and arousal. 

“That’s the spirit, pet,” Eames began licking down Arthur’s back, kneading his firm buttocks before pulling them apart to lick between them. 

“Eames, are you going to...” Arthur gasped. 

“All nice and clean for me, aren’t you, petal. And I believe I have a job to do.” Eames dove in, his tongue lapping gently around Arthur’s asshole. Arthur couldn’t believe Eames was doing _that_ with his _tongue._ He pierced his fundament every so gently with the tip of his tongue. Arthur whimpered. No one had done this to him, _for_ him before. He didn’t realize it could feel so good. With the smallest movements, it felt like Eames was taking him apart. He realized the moaning he was hearing was coming from himself. 

“Oh, god, Eames,” Arthur shuddered, thrusting involuntarily against the bed. “Please....” he heard himself whine. 

“At that point already, darling? Roll over,” Eames sat up and nudged Arthur, encouraging him to roll onto his back. Arthur gave one last abortive thrust toward the bed before allowing Eames to manhandle him. Eames ran his hands down Arthur’s body before moving down to his cock. He ran his thumb over the tip and Arthur bucked up into his hand. Eames grinned and wrapped his hand around Arthur’s cock, allowing Arthur to fuck his fist. It only took a few thrusts before Arthur came hard, making a mess all over his stomach and Eames’ hand.

“Jesus,” Arthur gasped, reaching out toward Eames. 

“Like that?” Eames quirked an eyebrow. 

“Idiot,” Arthur said fondly, grabbing Eames’ cock, which was red and throbbing from its lack of attention. Eames obligingly knelt over Arthur’s reclined body. Eames reached down and swiped up some of Arthur’s come to use as slick. He wrapped his hand lower down on his cock than Arthur’s, and let the combined pressure push him over the edge. Arthur watched as thick ropes of come combined with the mess already on his chest. Eames groaned and carefully collapsed on top of Arthur. 

“I’m going to need another shower,” Arthur murmured into Eames neck. 

“Me as well, darling,” Eames responded. “Just let me catch my breath.” 

“We’re going to stick together soon.”

“I can think of worse fates.” 

“Mmmm,” Arthur nuzzled up against Eames. “That’s a bad a idea, I think, although I can’t remember why.” 

“Well, I imagine your diving will be off if I’m stuck to your front,” Eames grinned. 

“Fuck, I have to go dive!” Arthur tried to sit up. 

“You’ve got time, darling. It looks like I succeeded at getting you out of that head of yours though,” Eames ran his hand gently through Arthur’s hair. “C’mon, let’s get washed up and get you out to the pool.” 

“I’m going to have to add a new category to the spreadsheet, you know” Arthur smiled. 

“Oh?” 

“No one’s done that for me before. Certainly not before a dive.” 

“Oh, love...” Eames looked at Arthur with an expression Arthur couldn’t read. “Well, maybe it’ll be just the ticket. Certainly helped you clear your mind. Now up we go.”


	9. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wins silver on the 3m springboard. Fluff, banter, sex, and feelings (really that's just the summary for this fic in general).

Arthur performed well at his semi-final and then his final, but still only coming in second. He stood and tried to smile as the Chinese national anthem played at the medal ceremony. A silver medal was still good, he tried to tell himself. Nothing to scoff at. But it wasn’t gold.

Eames wrapped him in an enormous hug as he stepped down off the medal platform. “Congratulation, love.”

“Thanks,” Arthur said, trying not to sound bitter. 

“Oh, darling, I know, it’s not gold. But it’s still brilliant.” 

“I know, and I’m okay, it’s not like London. I just, I really want to get my gold this Olympics. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this up, and I would really like gold medal before I retire.” Arthur sighed. “But this one is over. Time to move on. I’ve got to get ready for the platform dives.”

Eames shivered in the warm, humid Rio air. “I don’t understand how you can jump off of a 10 meter platform into a pool. Let alone do all of those twists and flips while you do it.”

“To be fair, at least one of the dives has to be from a handstand, so it’s more like flinging myself backwards rather than jumping,” Arthur grinned at Eames’ discomfort. 

“Not better, darling.” 

“You know what they say, platform divers are all secret adrenaline junkies,” Arthur wrapped his arm around Eames’ shoulders as they walked back to the Team USA house.

“I don’t think secret is quite accurate, but I’ll agree to the adrenaline junkie bit,” Eames retorted. They entered the American dorm to cheers for Arthur. 

“Congratulations!” Ariadne said, coming up to give Arthur a hug. 

“Thanks,” Arthur responded. “Eames, you remember Ari, right?” Arthur said, looking back at Eames. 

“Of course I remember Ariadne,” Eames said, turning on the charm. “Sorry you missed out on your final. Thirteenth in the semi’s is rough.” 

Ariadne shrugged. “Yeah, but it happens. We did well in synchro, and there’s always Tokyo. I’m not old and retiring like this guy here,” she grinned as she poked Arthur in the arm. 

“Shut up,” Arthur grinned back at Ariadne. “What are you even still doing here? You’re done with all your events.” 

“Oh, you don’t fling yourself into the water from a three-story building like this madman here?” Eames asked. 

“Nope, I’m not nearly as crazy as Arthur!” Ariadne said cheerfully.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you ignoring my question, Ariadne,” Arthur said, giving her a meaningful look. 

“What? Eames is still here and he’s all done!” Ariadne said innocently. 

“Ah, like that is it?” Eames raised an eyebrow. Ariadne smiled, shyly as if it were only to herself.

“What?” Arthur asked, then, “oh. Oh!” He looked meaningfully at Ariadne. “Use protection. Don’t get pregnant!” 

Ariadne looked at Arthur for a second and then cracked up laughing. “Not much risk of that,” she gasped, laughing so hard that it was hard for her to get the words out. 

“What?” Arthur asked, defensively. 

“Come along, love, we’ll have a conversation about heternormativity and gaydar upstairs,” Eames said, leading Arthur up to his room. “Have fun, Ari!” 

“How did you know Ariadne was gay?” Arthur demanded. 

“Darling, I think a more important question is how you are friends with her and you _didn’t_ know,” Eames said patiently. 

“I mean, we’ve checked out other divers together. _Male_ divers,” Arthur added tartly. 

“Do I need to add bi-erasure to the syllabus, darling?” 

“It just hadn’t come up. It’s not like we talk about our love lives a lot or anything,” Arthur grumbled.

“Also, what is this about you checking out other divers, hmmm?” Eames teased. 

“Have you seen those speedos divers wear? They’re practically indecent,” Arthur flirted. 

“Yes, I believe I’m familiar. Intimately.” Eames let the syllables drip off his tongue. His eyes never left Arthur’s and his pupils were blown wide. Arthur licked his lips and pulled Eames toward him. 

“Darling,” Eames murmured softly before kissing Arthur fiercely. Arthur let his mouth be plundered, every so often attacking back with his tongue, but largely allowing Eames to dominate the kiss. Finally they separated, Eames pulling back and panting, his arousal showing on his face and in every line of his body. 

“Speaking of indecent,” Arthur joked, his voice rougher than he had expected. 

“Indecent isn’t even the half of it. I want to strip you bare and take you apart and then put you back together,” Eames panted. 

“Yes,” Arthur whispered. 

“Yes what?” Eames’ voice cracked. 

“Strip me bare. Take me apart. Put me back together.” 

“Oh, darling,” Eames eyes filled with tears, but he was smiling. He kissed Arthur again, sweetly this time. “I’m going to take such good care of you.” He slowly unzipped the jacked of Arthur’s tracksuit and pushed it off of his shoulders. He pulled Arthur’s t-shirt off over his head. Arthur felt oddly pliable, as if it was totally normal to let someone, well, not someone, Eames, undress him, rather than doing it himself. Eames made short work of the rest of Arthur’s clothing, although he was almost reverential, rather than frantic, as he uncovered Arthur’s body. Arthur felt his whole body tingling. He felt taut, like a string waiting to be strummed. He felt Eames’ fingertips ghosting over his body, followed by light kisses. 

“Darling,” Eames almost whispered before pressing a kiss to the tip of Arthur’s now fully erect prick. He worshiped him with his lips and tongue--there was no better word for it. Arthur, who had spent half his life in the water, felt like he was drowning. He let the sensations wash over him, gasping with pleasure. He was half aware of Eames moving away briefly. He felt a lubed fingertip hesitate at his entrance. “Darling?” it was a question this time. “Please....” Arthur begged. 

Arthur was distracted from the sensation of being stretched open by Eames’ mouth doing obscenely magical things to his cock. Finally, he felt the tip of Eames’ cock nudging him. “Fuck me, Eames. Please. God, please, yes,” Arthur babbled, encouraging and wanting and needing all at once. Eames didn’t seem to need more encouragement that that, because he thrust in smoothly, wrenching a gasp out of Arthur. He waited while Arthur adjusted, and then began thrusting into him at a punishing pace. 

“Is this what you needed? Split open on my cock? Taken, owned? You’re mine, darling, you’re mine, and I’m going to give you everything you need.” Arthur was vaguely aware of the words spilling out of Eames’ mouth, his perfect mouth. But he couldn’t focus on any of them. All he could think about was being stretched around Eames’ cock, how Eames was thrusting into him. Arthur had his legs over Eames’ shoulders, and Eames had him bent in half, taking advantage of the flexibility wrought by diving. Arthur reached up and pulled Eames down close enough to kiss. Eames kissed him back fiercely, not slowing his pace at all. The change in angle meant that Eames was pounding directly into Arthur’s prostate. Arthur saw stars and came hard all over his stomach. Eames moaned into his mouth, his hips continuing to piston into Arthur until they stuttered to a stop as Eames collapsed onto Arthur’s chest. 

Eames continued to press kisses to Arthur’s neck and jaw for a minute. Then he reluctantly sat up and pulled out, making a face at the mess. He brought back a wet washcloth from the bathroom and wiped Arthur down. Arthur was content to lie on the bed and allow Eames to take care of him. He felt very floaty and calm. Eames joined him back on the bed, running his hands over Arthur’s pliant body. Arthur shivered slightly, breaking out in goosebumps. Eames pulled up a blanket, but continued to stroke Arthur underneath it.

“Darling,” Eames started. 

“Mmmm?” Arthur made a noise in response. 

“You’ve been very calm about not winning gold...” 

“Mmmm, yes. Do we have to have this conversation now?” Arthur snuggled into Eames more, not opening his eyes. 

“No, of course not. Sleep darling. We’ll talk in the morning.” Eames slung his arm over Arthur and made himself more comfortable in the bed. It was only as he was drifting off to sleep that Arthur realized he hadn’t updated his spreadsheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a hint of Ari/Mal here? Yes, yes there is. Is there going to be a related femslash one shot? Almost certainly.


	10. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is starting to realize his feelings for Eames. He's less resistant than he would have initially suspected. A bit of fluff and sweetness.

Arthur woke up the next morning with a start. Eames’ arm tightened over his chest as he tried to sit up. “’s too early,” Eames slurred sleepily, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck. Arthur pressed a kiss to Eames’ head as he removed himself from Eames’ hold. 

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I forgot to do my spreadsheet last night. I’m just going to take care of it before I forget anything,” Arthur said softly. He padded over to the desk and opened his laptop. He entered his data and scanned over it to see if there were any obvious patterns. The biggest one was mood. He’d been in a phenomenal mood the whole Olympics. Arthur smiled slightly and looked over at Eames, sleeping on his bed. Perhaps it wasn’t just the Olympics that was responsible for his good mood.

He looked over his list of dives for the platform prelims on Friday. He needed to submit his dive list on Thursday. He had a day to practice and re-evaluate any changes. He had his highest difficulty dive in the middle of his program again, the same as he had for the 3m. Should he change it to the end? Or just move it down a slot? Arthur sighed. Everyone at this level in real competition for a medal was doing the same list of dives. And everyone in medal contention could do them perfectly on a good day. To a certain extent, it wasn’t even about the dives anymore. It was all in his head. His body knew how to do his dives perfectly. He just had to get his head in the right place. And dive order was some of that. Giving himself confidence, while also letting himself work up to the most difficult. It was a delicate balance. 

Arthur shook his head and shut his laptop. A natural order wasn’t appearing. He just needed to go try a few different orders. He checked the time. He had practice scheduled at 10am, he had time to get some breakfast first and then stretch. He walked over and nudged Eames. “Hey, I’m going to get some breakfast, did you want to come?” 

Eames simply moaned in response and buried his head under the pillow. Arthur laughed. “Don’t you normally have to be up at 5am to practice? It’s 7am, two hours later than normal for you.”

“’m done. No more practice. Sleep.” Eames whined. 

Arthur chuckled again. “Okay, love, you sleep. I’m going to eat and then head to the gym and the pool. You know where to find me.” 

***

Arthur saw Eames wander over to the practice diving pool around noon. His practice time was almost up, so he made a few more notes in his moleskin, told Dom the order of his dives for the prelim so he could register them, and then walked over to Eames. 

“Hello, darling, lovely form on that last set.” 

“Thanks,” Arthur said, allowing himself to accept the compliment. “I rearranged my dive order. Hopefully it works. I might have the dive set for the platform, which is an advantage if I can keep my head.” 

“Well that’s what I’m here for, right?” Eames waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he felt himself dimpling. He leaned across the barrier and pressed a kiss to Eames’ lips. 

“Let me get changed and we can get some lunch, okay, sweetie?” 

“Darling, never let it be said that I don’t appreciate your effort, but I think we may have found the one thing in the world that you’re not good at.” Eames smiled to take the sting out of his words.

“No more pet names?” Arthur asked, sighing.

“Well, I liked the one you used this morning,” Eames said, smiling, well, Arthur would have called it shyly if it weren't Eames. 

“Sweetheart?” Arthur asked. 

“No, the other one,” Eames didn’t actually say it. Arthur blushed. He hadn’t thought about that one, it had just kind of slipped out.

“You use it sometimes,” Arthur started, “it just seemed--” He paused to try to gather his thoughts. “It could be a possibility,” he finally settled on. Eames raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn’t say anything. He just smiled and gave Arthur another kiss. 

“So, lunch, darling?” 

“Yeah, lunch.”


	11. The Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets through the prelims but has a hard time on the semi-finals. However, he has an important revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was getting long for one of my chapters, so I split it into two, and you'll get the finals next. Also, the commentary, I swear to god, is based on actual quotes from the platform dives. I wrote them down while we were watching. It was terrible. Really the distinction between porn and diving is tenuous.

Arthur made it through the prelims easily. Now it was almost the end of the Olympics. His last chance for a gold medal. He had to get through the semi-finals, and then the finals later that day. Eames had woken him up with a phenomenal blowjob again, and he was feeling focused and confident. He gave Eames a quick kiss across the line separating the divers from the coaches.

“For luck,” Arthur said quietly, giving Eames a small smile. 

“Oh darling, you’ll be brilliant. You don’t need luck,” Eames said, smiling widely, “but I’ll accept any excuse for kisses.” 

Arthur flashed Eames his dimples before turning to go over to the platform. He climbed to the top, feeling the breeze. Ten meters above the water. He felt the texturized surface under his bare feet as he walked to the edge and prepared for his first dive. He jumped and he twisted and bent and stretched out to slice through the water. He knew before he even got out that it was good, but not perfect. He needed to be perfect. 

***

_“We’re seeing some really top notch divers not performing up to snuff here in the ten meter platform semi-finals. Steele Johnson on the American team was a bit premature on the kick out just now. We’ve also seen a lackluster performance from Britain’s Tom Daley. It looks like he has all the goods, but he’s just not getting the entries where he wants them. And finally, we’re seeing Arthur Cohen from the US creeping down the standings. He’s been a little off on his three dives so far, still in the running but he’s going to need to kick it up a notch in order to stay in the top twelve.”_

_“Yes, on that last dive, it really came down to the entry and some tightness. But Arthur is a fairly consistent medal contender, so it would be a shock to see him not make the finals. I think he’ll pull it out when he needs to.”_

****

Arthur made finals by the skin of his teeth. He came in 12th. He brushed off Dom and went immediately to find Eames. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Arthur said irately. Eames’ face fell. He looked crushed. Arthur was confused for a moment, and then realized what Eames thought he meant. 

“Not us, not this,” Arthur motioned between their two bodies. “Get gold. I don’t know if I can get a gold medal. I’ve been putting so much pressure on myself, and then I psych myself out and my dives are off.” 

“And you don’t think you can get gold and have a relationship? Because there are two lovely women who are married to each other on our field hockey team and they just won gold and are delightfully happy,” Eames said, speaking quickly.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all,” Arthur cut him off and pressed his lips to Eames’. “Apparently I can’t do anything right today.” He ran his hand over his wet hair with frustration. Eames looked slightly calmer, and stayed silent waiting for him to clarify his thoughts. “I’m keeping this,” Arthur motioned between himself and Eames again, “if you’ll let me. If you want. I just... I don’t know if I can get a gold medal. And I might be okay with that. I’m not doing the last four years over again. I nearly killed myself training, and I still only got silver on the springboard, and just barely made the finals on platform. I can’t live like that.” Arthur sighed. “I looked at my spreadsheets and the only time my mood has been anywhere near consistently good was in London that week I spent with you, and here. That hasn’t always correlated to better dives, but I’m starting to think that happiness might be something I’m allowed to have even if it doesn’t help my dives.” Arthur smiled crookedly. Eames was just staring at him. He looked stunned. Or maybe terrified. “Or, y’know, we don’t have to, I mean, if it’s just an Olympics thing, I just thought, it meant, it seemed like--” Arthur had to stop speaking because Eames was suddenly kissing him fiercely, kissing him as if he needed Arthur’s kisses like he needed oxygen. 

“Oh, darling!” Eames said adoringly. “Darling darling darling Arthur. I cannot believe you would tell me this when we are in public and I cannot immediately make love to you.”

“Oh,” Arthur said, bemused. 

“Moreover, it was terribly inconsiderate to make this announcement when you have to dive again in less than three hours,” Eames mock-scolded Arthur.

“I’m... sorry?” Arthur responded. Eames kissed him hard again. 

“No, darling, never be sorry for this. Never ever. We’ll just have to get you sorted right quick. Have to get you properly focused for your big final." 

“Did you just miss the whole speech I just gave? I’m not saying it again,” Arthur pursed his lips.

“No, I heard you very clearly, darling. But just because you’ve discovered that other things matter in life than gold medals doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t go out and do your absolute best in that final. And for you, that means you need a blow job to help you quiet your busy brain. Which coincides nicely with my need to show you how properly appreciative of the lovely speech you just gave me. So come along, pet.” Eames grinned and began pulling Arthur towards his dorm. 

Arthur grinned back and allowed himself to be pulled along through the streets and up the stairs to his room. Eames pushed him down onto the bed and lowered himself carefully on top of him, kissing Arthur thoroughly. It was almost methodical, but not boring. Arthur found himself very aware of every place their bodies were touching, feeling Eames hands run all over his body, and responding in kind. He also became aware of the ridiculous number of layers between them. He began to wriggle underneath Eames, trying to divest them of their clothing. Eames quickly caught on to his goal and helped push Arthur’s tracksuit bottoms off. Arthur was still wearing his speedo, not having properly changed after his dives. Of course, the speedo was now completely obscene, given the extended kissing and heavy petting they were engaging in. 

Eames burst out laughing when he saw the state of Arthur’s swim briefs. “Darling, I feel very sure that those were not designed to accommodate your, shall we say, generous assets.”

“If you take them off of me you’ll see how generous I can be with my assets, Mr. Eames,” Arthur grinned at him, looking delighted. 

“Indeed?” Eames raised an eyebrow. “In that case...” he slid down Arthur’s body, pulling off the exceedingly tight briefs as he went down, and then came back up, licking and nosing along Arthur’s legs until he reached the previously covered area. “You know how I love your assets, darling,” Eames said as he licked slowly up the underside of Arthur’s cock.

“Eames...” Arthur breathed.

“Just relax and let me take care of you, love.” Eames continued licking Arthur’s cock, gently fondling his balls. Finally, after he had thoroughly licked Arthur’s cock and Arthur felt like every nerve in his body was tingling, Eames took him fully into his mouth. Arthur moaned involuntarily

He wanted to look down, to watch Eames’ plush lips surrounding his cock, but instead his eyes kept closing and his head was thrown back and he reveled in Eames’ warm wet mouth. Eames had always given a superb blowjob, but this, after almost two weeks of learning Arthur’s body, this was superlative. 

Arthur’s fingers moved down to grasp Eames’ hair, not pulling or forcing him anywhere, just running through it, petting his head. Eames hummed around him, the vibrations almost overwhelming Arthur. “Eames, Eames, Eames, Eames” Arthur panted, as he felt his hips thrust up.

Eames pulled off temporarily.

“None of that right now, darling. Maybe later if you get a medal...” Eames winked, and then held Arthur’s slim hips down with his hands before swallowing Arthur’s cock with gusto. Arthur experimentally tried to thrust up again, but Eames’ hands held firm. Something about that made Arthur’s whole body shudder with desire. Suddenly he was coming without warning, spilling into and out of Eames’ mouth. Eames swallowed and then moved up to kiss Arthur, still clothed, and rutting against Arthur’s sensitive cock 

“Oh god, fuck, oh god, Eames...” Arthur moaned. 

“Did you like it when I held you down, darling? I bet none of your little locker room tricks have done that for you. Do you like it when I get myself off against you, holding you down once you’ve already come for me?” Eames’ voice was rough and Arthur felt himself shuddering again, his over-sensitive cock trying desperately to rally. 

“Want to feel you...” Arthur got out. Swiftly, Eames pushed down his own pants, just enough to get his cock out to rub against Arthur’s. Arthur reached down and held their cocks together, relishing the flood of sensation, Eames rock hard and him starting to soften. It only took another minute for Eames to come, making a mess of both of them. 

Arthur ignored the mess and just held Eames on top of him for several minutes longer, just kissing him and enjoying the messiness. “I love you.” Arthur said quietly, in between kisses. “I didn’t really say it properly earlier. But yeah.” 

“Oh, my darling. I love you too. But I also love us being two separate human beings. So let’s go shower. And then you can eat something and look at your spreadsheets.”


	12. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 10m platform dive. It's a big deal.

_We’re three dives in and Arthur Cohen is performing much more strongly than in the semi-finals._

_Yes, his dives are strong and showing the high level of skill that we know he’s capable of, but more than that, he’s very aesthetically pleasing. His dives are just pretty._

_If he keeps performing up to this level, he will be very difficult to beat for any of our remaining competitors. Let’s watch his fourth dive now. It’s the highest degree of difficulty dive being performed here on the platform, a four-and-a-half summersault dive. Look at that entry, that’s nearly perfect. That’s going to get at least 9s, probably some 9.5s_

_And he knows it, look at his face after that last dive. We don’t even have the scores up and that’s the biggest grin I think I’ve ever seen on the normally serious Cohen’s face._

_Well, platform divers are all adrenaline junkies. You have to be in order to keep throwing yourself off what is the equivalent the roof of a three-story building. After doing a dive that difficult, I imagine he’s probably flying._

***

Arthur looked up as his scores were announced. 9.0 9.5 9.5 10 9.0 9.5 9.0. He grinned at the camera following him around waiting for his reaction, his dimples in full effect. He looked out to the audience and saw Eames sitting with Ariadne and her mystery woman. Eames was clapping at the scores and looked pleased. Ariadne was standing on her seat cheering loudly. He went to go stand under the warm water until he had to go up for his next dive. “Focus, focus, focus” he chanted softly to himself. He was leading. He had two dives left. If he didn’t screw it up, he could win. He couldn’t think about that. He had to just focus on each dive as it came.

***

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we’ve seen something very special here tonight. Arthur Cohen, who only barely made the semi-finals, has finished his last platform dive and it was as close to perfect as I’ve ever seen. If that doesn’t get 10s, I don’t know what could possibly earn them._

_Yes, Arthur has been performing exceptionally well in this finals. He had a rough semi-final, but whatever he did in the break between the semis and the finals really worked for him._

_Diving performance really is so much about rituals and headspace. All of the divers are phenomenal athletes and we’ve seen perfect dives from all of them at some point in their careers. It’s about consistency and about pulling out that perfection when it really counts. And Cohen has been doing just that. And here are his scores now, yes, three 9.5s and four perfect 10s. Now two of those tens will be dropped, leaving him with a 9.5 and two 10s, which will be multiplied by his DD and then added to his total score._

_We still have two other divers finishing, including Chen Aisen, who is close behind Cohen’s score, but his last dive does not have the degree of difficulty he would need to outscore Cohen. It’s not official yet, but I think we’re safe to say that Arthur Cohen of the United States of America has won the gold medal in then 10-meter platform event. This will be Cohen’s first gold medal, although he won a medal back in 2008 in Sydney, as well as two in London in 2012, and a fourth, a silver, in the three meter springboard event earlier in Rio. This will give him five medals, which ties him with Greg Louganis for the most diving medals for the US team._

_And there we have it Chen has not gotten the score necessary to beat Arthur’s total. We have a new champion platform diver, ladies and gentlemen! Arthur Cohen!_

***

Arthur stood on the podium for his fifth time at the Olympics. Except this time he was on the top podium. He accepted his medal with a smile, and his little statue thing. He had goosebumps. And then he heard the announcement over the speakers: “And now, the national anthem of the United States of America. Et maintenant, l'hymne national des États-Unis d'Amérique. E agora o hino nacional dos Estados Unidos da América.” He placed his hand over his heart and listened as he felt tears streaming down his face. He had always though he’d sing along with the Star Spangled Banner when he won gold, but he found that he was too choked up to sing.

He stepped down off the podium and was surrounded by his friends and teammates. Ari and her mystery woman (whose name was Mal, apparently), David, Steele, and of course, Eames. 

“You did it, darling,” Eames whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Arthur. “I knew you could do it.” Arthur hugged him back fiercely, not trusting his voice to say anything. His cheeks were still wet, and he felt like his smile was permanently glued onto his face.

“Félicitations, Arthur,” Mal said in a thick French accent. 

“Oh Arthur, you did it!” Ariadne squealed, jumping up and down in her excitement. “It was amazing to watch you. I knew you had it when you nailed the four and half! And you got four perfect 10s on your last dive! I can’t even believe it!”

“I did it. I really did it,” Arthur said, incredulously. 

“So what’s next?” Tom asked. “Are you really retiring? Or are you going to try to top the US record for diving medals? Will we see you in Tokyo?”

“I don’t know. I just assumed I’d retire after this. But I don’t know. I guess a lot of it depends on Eames,” Arthur turned his head and looked over at Eames. 

“On me? Whatever for, darling?” Eames asked.

“Well, I’m not waiting another four years to be with you again. That may have been the stupidest thing I’ve ever done--” 

“And you do platform diving,” Ariadne cut in. Arthur glared at her.

“Anyway. We should figure out our next steps together,” Arthur smiled shyly at Eames. “But I think we can do that on our own, without commentary from these dweebs.” 

“Speaking of on our own, I do believe we have plans,” Eames said, pulling Arthur away from the group. 

“Oooh, alone plans?” teased Ariadne. 

“Very much so. Grown up alone plans. I daren’t sully your innocent ears with the things I’m about to do to our dear Arthur.” Eames teased back. Ariadne stuck her tongue out at him. Mal pulled her close and whispered something in her ear, which made Ari blush. 

“I’m very interested in these plans of yours,” Arthur said. 

“Let’s just say they involve you, me, and your gold medal,” Eames responded, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“No, we’re not using my gold medal for sex,” Arthur said firmly. 

“But petal, I had _plans!_ ” Eames protested. 

“Absolutely not, Mr. Eames. You’ll get it messy.” 

“I promise I won’t, darling.” Eames pleaded.

“Fine, tell me about these plans and then I’ll decide.” 

“But that will ruin the surprise!” 

“Then the answer is still no.”

“Darling, please?” 

“No, Eames.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just used google translate for the French and Portuguese because I couldn't be bothered to look up exactly what they said. Because that was like, 14 whole days ago you guys. 
> 
> Arthur won his gold medal!!!! I'm so excited for him! This fic is basically done! Just the epilogue is left! Thank you so much for everyone who has joined me on this crazy thing!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames has been gone for two weeks arranging to move to the States with Arthur. They have some fun over the phone to tide themselves over until Eames gets back home.

3 months later: 

“What time does your flight get in tomorrow?” Arthur asked, holding his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder while he folded laundry. 

“Not until 6pm your time. Don’t bother coming to get me at rush hour, I’ll just cab it back to the house,” Eames said with a sigh. 

“Is this the last time you think?” 

“I think so? I hope so. Most of my stuff is either in my mum’s basement now, or has been distributed to friends, or has been packed up and is in the process of being shipped to the US. Next time I’m making you handle all this stuff,” Eames said long-sufferingly. 

“Next time?” Arthur asked innocently, “were you planning to move to another continent to live with your other boyfriend at some point?” 

“Oh you know what I mean, darling. If _we_ move again. But really, you should know this, organization is not my strong suit.”

“What exactly is your strong suit, Mr. Eames,” Arthur teased.

“I’d be happy to demonstrate when I get home tomorrow, pet.” Arthur could hear the leer in Eames’ voice over the phone. 

“Really, that’s what you’re going with?” Arthur asked dryly. 

“Also I’m a decent swimmer,” Eames laughed. Arthur glanced up at the mantle where their collections of medals was displayed. 

“Well it’s good that you have other skills to fall back on,” Arthur said primly. 

“Darling, I can’t tell, are you impugning my swimming skills or my sex skills?” 

“Well I have the evidence of your swimming skills on the mantle right here in front of me, and I haven’t had a demonstration of yours sex skills in two weeks,” Arthur said teasingly. 

“At least give me a chance to demonstrate before you judge, darling!” 

“You won’t be home until tomorrow,” Arthur said, “and I’m making fun of you now.” 

“Ah ha, but my sex skills are not limited to in person performances. For example, what are you wearing, darling?” 

“What am I wearing? Um, a pair of track pants and a t-shirt.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and take them off, darling.” Eames’ voice was suddenly very low and sultry. 

“Why, what were you thinking?” Arthur flirted back. He had never been particularly good at phone sex, but he’d never really had anyone he was particularly interested in having phone sex with before. And he missed Eames. He had acclimated to regular sex surprisingly quickly, so much that two weeks without seemed like forever. And not just sex, but just, the touching, and cuddling, and talking, and just sitting next to each other watching TV. Some how he had gotten used to it so quickly and so thoroughly that to have Eames gone for two weeks felt like deprivation. 

“I was thinking you might like a little assistance with your evening wank,” Eames purred. “And that you might want give me a chance to prove that my skills are still top notch.” 

Arthur considered teasing him about overselling his skills, but considering the fact that Eames was already making him hard just with his voice and the power of suggestion, perhaps it wasn’t an oversell. 

“I would be amenable to that,” Arthur said, his throat suddenly dry.

“Mmm, well go ahead and take those clothes off and go lie down on your bed.” 

“Our bed,” Arthur corrected quietly, as he did as he was instructed. 

“Our bed,” Eames repeated. Arthur could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Okay, I’m naked on the bed, now what?” 

“Ohhh, naked already? No pants today, darling? Kinky.” 

“Shut up, I was just doing laundry and cleaning up around the house. Tell me what you want me to do next or I’ll just start on my own,” Arthur retorted.

“Run your hands over your body for me darling, really appreciate how fit you are. I love touching you. Maybe give your nipple a little tweak for me. D’you like that? You like it when I pinch your nipples.” Arthur realized he was moaning as he followed Eames’ directions. “Mmm, you do like that, don’t you, pet. But I know what you really want. You want to touch your cock.” 

“Yes,” Arthur groaned. His cock was now completely erect, his nerves tingling with anticipation. 

“Should I make you wait for it? Wait for what you want? You like it when we do that too, don’t you, darling. When I tie you up and make you wait. Touching you, licking you, kissing you everywhere but where you want it. Eating you out and fingering you but avoiding your prostate. You get so worked up. And then you’re so lovely when you beg. I love to watch you beg me to let you come. You’re so gorgeous like that, and it’s so hot that you trust me with that.” 

Arthur was trembling with the effort of not touching his cock. He wanted it so badly. Eames’ words were like a direct shot to the pleasure center of his brain. He couldn’t help but imagine the last time Eames had tied him up. It was one of the hottest things Arthur had ever done. And possibly the quietest his brain had ever been. “Eames... please,” Arthur gasped. 

“Oh do I get to hear you beg now, darling? That’s, well, that’s incredibly sexy, let me tell you. I’m stroking my hard cock right now, thinking about you all naked, sprawled out on _our_ bed, denying yourself what you really want. Can I see you?” Eames voice was rough. He really was jacking off to the idea of Arthur not being allowed to touch his cock. Arthur’s cock throbbed at that though. He quickly turned on FaceTime, holding the phone up so Eames could see most of his body. “Bloody gorgeous,” Eames gasped. “Look at you, being so good for me, so perfect. I can’t wait to come home tomorrow. I need your cock in me so badly. Look how hard you are. Will you get that hard for me tomorrow, darling, I need you to shag me into the mattress when I get home. God I’ve missed you, I just want to tie you up and suck your cock until you’re hard and just ride you until we both come our brain out.” It sounded like Eames was babbling at this point, his filthy plans for his homecoming spilling out of his mouth as he worked his cock. Arthur couldn’t see Eames’ cock, just his face, but his lips were plump and his face was flushed and he was clearly only a moment away from climax.

“Eames, please, love, please, please, please” Arthur groaned, begging shamelessly. That was enough to push Eames over the edge, apparently. Eames let the phone drop as he came, but Arthur could still hear him panting through his orgasm.

“Yes, love, yes, you can touch yourself, make yourself come, darling.” 

Arthur had his permission and immediately got a hand on himself, stroking himself quickly, not taking the time that Eames would have if he had been the one touching Arthur. It was quick and hard and hot. Arthur came after only a few strokes. He had somehow managed to keep the phone up and when he bothered to look up at it, he saw Eames licking his lips hungrily. “My god, darling, how are you even real?” 

Arthur huffed a laugh. “I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure I am. If I’m dreaming, I’ll definitely need to change the sheets.” He looked down at himself, then back to the phone, “Well, I’m going to need to do that anyway.” 

“Ah, petal. Wit, brains, beauty, talent. You really are the whole package.” Eames sighed happily. 

“Well, you have mentioned your admiration for my package before,” Arthur grinned. He could see his dimples on full display on the video call. 

“All right, love. I’m off to bed, and I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, darling.” 

“I love you too, Eames.” 

Arthur ended the call and just lay on the bed for a little longer. He had his gold medal. He had a great house. He was getting all sorts of endorsement deals. He had an amazing partner who loved him and who was impossibly sexy and giving and perfect. “How is this even my life,” he murmured to himself. He smiled again, wide and genuine. He knew he was dimpling again. Somehow, against all odds, he was getting a happily ever after. He kept smiling as he got up and cleaned himself up and then stripped the sheets off the bed. Happily ever after or not, he still had chores to finish before Eames got home. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone in the slack chat who watched the Olympics with me and sprinted with me and encouraged me as this little idea turned into a fully on schmoopy love story. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! They make me so happy and just make me want to write all the things for this fandom. Thank you to the whole Inception fandom (#bestfandom) for being lovely and wonderful and welcoming! This is the end of the story (for now), but we'll see what the next Olympics brings for our boys! I also have a few one shots in this 'verse that I've got planned, as well as finishing the prequel.


End file.
